This is an investigational program project aimed at a better understanding of important biological, biochemical and pharmacological factors influencing the growth of selected human solid tumors and their management by chemotherapy. The research program will focus on the cytokinetics of human solid tumors in the female genital tract, skin (melanoma) and lung. Cytokinetics will be analyzed in relation to designing chemotherapy programs with cell cycle specific and cell cycle non-specific drugs for clinical use in patients. Animal studies with athymic nude mice heterogeneously transplanted with these human tumors will be investigated in parallel for cytokinetics and chemotherapy models. Specific studies will be performed regarding the pharmacologic effects of cytotoxic drugs on cytokinetics and drug-directed biochemical pathways in these human tumors in vivo and in vitro. The immunologic competence of individual patients, and its relationship to cytokinetics as well as chemotherapy will be analyzed. Utilizing the data obtained from these various investigational approaches, the designed chemotherapy programs will be clinically tested in patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Weinstein, G.: Methotrexate; Five Years Later. Annals of Intern. Med. 86:199-204, 1977. Wiley, H. and Weinstein, G.: A Selective Proliferative Abnormality Induced by Propranolol in Uninvolved Psoriatic Skin Compared to Normal Skin (abstract) J. Invest. Derm. For presentation at the annual meeting of the Society of Investigative Dermatology, Washington, D.C., April 29, 1977, in press.